Marionette
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: Dance for me little one and I shall give you all that your precious heart desires. But do know this my sweet, you are mine and mine alone.


**Marionette**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dance for me little one **

**and I shall give you all that your precious heart desires. **

**Dance for me and only me, my lovely little doll**

**And I shall give you the world**

**Dance for me**

**And you shall know life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light flooded the dark room as the sound of the door creaking open filled the silence of the room. Footsteps followed and the sound of curtains being drawn and streaks of daylight entered through the window, illuminating its path.

"Wake up." His voice, commanding yet gentle, whispered in a soft caress as he stopped at the foot of the bed.

Seconds later a pink head peeked out from under the warm blankets accompanied with a stifled yawn. "Good Morning…"

"Good Morning." He whispered his own greeting. Strong arms encircled her small form and lifted her up with ease. She hid a smile as she buried her nose into the crook of his neck, enjoying his scent of rainwater and pinewood. Rare it was that he would initiate any form of contact with anyone, so she found it a privilege that he would allow her to be able to indulge in his touches, and so she did. Her arms found its way around his neck loving the warmth that he brought.

He led her into the bathroom and set her down, her bare feet touching the cold tiled floors. He reached for the ribbon that held her ensemble together and tugged. She stood still as he moved her night gown away from her person leaving her standing in front of him in just her cotton white panties. His large hand cradled her cheek and she leaned in his touch reveling how his calloused hand could feel so tender. As she did so, her hair obstructed her vision for a moment before his hand has smoothed it back and smirked as he measured the length between his fingers.

"Your hair is getting longer," He mused to no one in particular and gazed into her sparkling emerald eyes that held nothing but adoration for him. "Don't cut it."

She didn't answer. Instead she leaned forward allowing her forehead to meet his with a gentle tap, looking deep into those deep onyx pools and nodded. He chuckled and kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back once more. "Good girl."

He moved to collect her fallen clothing and stood up to deposit it in the laundry basket situated near the door. She took this opportunity to open the tap for her much awaited bath. With his back turned to her he instructed her to get in the tub while he opened her cabinet chuck filled with flowery scented toiletries and grabbed her most favored fragrance. He then grabbed the loveseat that was present in the expanse of her private bathing quarters and pushed it near the tub. She watched him with a lazy half of a smile as he pulled up his sleeved and instructed her to tilt her head back as he poured warm water to dampen her long hair. He lathered shampoo into her hair and regarded her pink tresses with utmost care, kneading his expert hands with such gentleness as he listened to her hum a familiar song. When he was done he stood up and allowed her to finish as he washed his hands and towel dried soon after. He grabbed her bath robe and walked over as she emerged from the tub dripping wet. He assisted her as she placed on the warm material of the white fluffy ensemble. He dropped a towel over her head and walked out of the bathroom knowing that she was following closely behind.

Not soon after she found herself sitting in front of her large vanity with him combing through her wet hair with a toothed brush and listened intently as he spoke.

"Today you are to accompany me at a meeting, and after that we are to attend lunch with some colleagues of mine who I want you to meat."

"Yes Sir." She answered dutifully.

"You are to act upon your best behavior and not speak unless spoken to. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"After lunch we will have some time to ourselves." The statement ignited joy within her but she held her tongue. "We will use that time to brush up on lessons and prepare for your upcoming debut." He pulled out a white ribbon from her vanity drawer and continued. "And after that I will drop you off in town and you shall pick out appropriate attire for tonight's gala."

"Yes Sir."

His hands left her person as he disappeared into her walk in closet. With that moment given to her, she looked up her eyes met her reflection for the first time since he had sat her down. Her hair was braided in a simple manner, a white ribbon holding it in place. She resisted the urge to touch it in full knowledge that he would be upset if she had ruined what he had made. Not a moment passed and he came into view once more holding a simple sun dress in one hand and black ballet flats on the other.

"You will wear this for today." He set them neatly on her bed and moved to stand next to her once more. "After you have finished dressing we are to have breakfast in the garden and depart soon after."

"Yes Sir."

His hands settled on her shoulders as he brought his face closer to her examining her reflection in the mirror. A beautiful doll-like girl stared back with a serene smile on her face. He smirked and kissed her temple once more.

"Happy Tenth Birthday, Sakura." He moved away from her and headed for the door. "I will be waiting, My lovely doll."

"Thank you, Madara-sama."

* * *

**EVIL PLOT BUNNIES! **

**Post before it perish! I'M SORRY!**


End file.
